


Mighty Mini Mechs

by raeofsunshin



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, Lyf’s here bc I said so, TS was spared, inspired by the distant stars awaiting tumblr group chat, kid johnathan vangelis is an angel child, lily is the adult, raphealla doesn’t have a backstory and I do not intend to make a coherent one, the mechs get turned into kids, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: The mechanisms have been taken back in time, reset to around six years old. What chaos will they cause on an unknown space ship?Lily really doesn’t want to find out. Unfortunately she has no choice.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Mighty Mini Mechs

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff mechs brain go brrrrrr

Johnathan Vangelis was a very good boy. He knew this about himself. However, it did nothing to explain why he woke up in a room filled with belts and guns. He wanted nothing to do with them.

He rolled out of an overly large bed a walked to a greasy mirror. Looking into it he saw baby blue eyes, white blonde hair, and a stunning pearly white smile. His clothes were way oversized but he could make this work. After all, his seventh birthday was tomorrow!

A knock sounded at the door. “Hey Jonny breakfasts ready!” Johnathan rushed to answer.

——

Lily knocked on Jonnys door. It was odd of him to miss meals, he was usually the first one in the kitchen. She didn’t have to wait long, as the door swung open to reveal-  _ a kid? _ Behind the doorway to Jonnys room was a boy with light blonde hair and an easy smile.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Johnathan Vangelis Ma’am! My fathers William Vangelis, did he send me here? I can’t seem to remember…” he tapped a finger against his chin.

“What the fuck.”

“Language!” The small boy clasped his hands over his ears.  _ Holy shit that was Jonny wasn’t it. Probably Raphs fault, bring him there. She’ll figure it out.  _

“Hey uh- Johnathan?”  _ That just sounded wrong.  _ “Jonny, let’s go fine Raphaella okay?”

“Alright! Who’s that?” Tiny little six year old Jonny D’Ville smiled sweetly up at her.

“Oh no.”

——

“Hey Raph? Did you do something to Jonny? He’s a kid now,” Lily called into the oddly quiet lab. Jonny shuffled behind her legs.

“It’s dark in here… also it’s Johnathan. Whoop!” Jonny bumped into the back of Lily’s legs, nearly knocking her over.

_ Christ. _

“Raphaella?” Lily’s footsteps echoed on the metal floors. The lab was seemingly empty.  _ Wait what was that in the corner. _

“GET OUT!!!!” Something launched itself at Lily’s face from above. Yelling, she fell to the ground.

“Ahh!” Jonny dodged out of the way. Lily looked up straight into the eyes of a much younger Raphaella LaCognizi. Tiny, fluffy, down feathered wings puffed out from under an extremely oversized lab coat. Acid was threatening to drip out of a tiny beaker in her hand. 

“Get out of my lab!!” she shrieked, wings flaring out behind her.

“Get off of me first!” Lily shouted back.

“Everyone just be nice!” Jonny shouted. Lily snapped her head towards him.

“Okay something is seriously wrong. Up we go!” Plucking the acid from her hand, Lily flipped Raphaella under her arm and left the lab. Hopefully it was just the two of them.

——

Ahead of her in the hallway the Toy Soldier turned the corner.

“Oh thank god, it’s just the two of them-“ Lily watched as the entire rest of the mechs crew marched out as children, following the Toy Soldier down the hallway. Nastya tumbled out of a vent, nearly swallowed by a coat that was now much too big for her, shaking. Ashes was holding a lighter.  _ This was going to be fun... _

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on writing more to this! TS was spared because it is only pretending anyway!


End file.
